Tonk's Stories
by musikgurl
Summary: Tonks... staggered off... into Lupin’s arms' - How Lupin and Tonks' love came to be... from Tonks' point of view
1. Chapter 1

**Tonks' Story**

**Sometime between the 5****th**** and 6****th**** Harry Potter's**

Everybody left the room, leaving just her and Remus. There was an awkward silence until Remus spoke.

'Should we start cleaning all this up?'

'Oh-yeh-er,' was all Tonks could manage.

They gathered all the empty bottles of Butterbeer and goblets which moments before were filled with Firewhisky. As they worked, neither of them talked. They wiped every table, washed every goblet, and cleaned everything they could. They did almost all this without magic, probably to avoid having to say anything. As they rushed around, Remus and Tonks both went to grab the same empty bottle, and their hands touched. It felt like a fire had been lit and fireworks were exploding all around them, until Remus moved his hand away and continued working. The silence was even more awkward until-

'Have you ever been in love before?' said Tonks before she had a chance to stop herself. Remus stopped his work and looked at her. She loved it when he looked like that, but the moment was so intense she could not smile at it like she usually would. They held this stare until Remus broke it, turning to continue his work.

'Once,' He said rather quietly. Not even her mind could suppress what she wanted to ask next, who, but decided that that would be a bad idea. So she broke the silence with a different question.

'How do you know...?' she asked earnestly. No one spoke for what felt like hours. Remus stopped cleaning to look at her again.

'I think,' he said, 'it's just one of those things. When you look at this person, you see happiness, love, everything you could possibly want in the world, and... you just know...'

Suddenly it felt like the room was on fire, everything was tense and Tonks didn't realise how close she was to Remus. She moved closer, almost touching him. She leaned in, as he did and she could almost feel his lips touch hers....

All of a sudden, Remus ripped himself away from Tonks, and knocking over several things in the process, stormed toward the door and grabbed his coat.

'Remus...' Tonks said pleadingly, but he ignored her. He went out the door, slamming it behind him, leaving Tonks alone in a burnt out kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tonks' Story**

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Page 503**

Tonks had not waited to hear what Ginny said. She was already chasing Aberforth down the hall. She followed him into the Great Hall where she looked around desperately for Remus. Then she saw him, in the furthest corner, duelling Dolohov, and seemingly struggling (as he had just transformed a few days ago and was still recovering from his injuries). Tonks ran as fast as she could, dodging every curse and spell that kept her from Remus.

'Remus,' she cried frantically.

He turned around after having stunned Dolohov, and saw Tonks. He smiled, and Tonks could not help but smile back. Then she saw a flash of green light from behind Remus, and suddenly his smile disappeared as her husband, fell face first to the ground.

'Remus...' she said running towards him, unable to believe what she had seen. She got closer and saw other Order members began to duel Dolohov, who looked evilly pleased with himself.

'REMUS!' she screamed, hoping that he'd just get up and laugh as if it was a big joke. He didn't. Tonks ran to him and turned over him to see his face. It was the palest she had ever seen it, and his eyes remained still, also, as it seemed, was his heart.

'Remus...' she said shaking him, like she had almost a year ago when trying to convince him that they should be together. 'Remus...' she repeated, and knew that there was no hope of a reply. What she felt next was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was as if her heart had been stabbed with a knife and pulled out of her body. It was more painful than any injury she had ever experienced. She began to sob at first, then crying heavily, continuously saying his name as she held the lifeless body of Remus in her arms. Tonks held him to her not wanting to let him go, crying like she never had before, until she looked into his eyes. Then she heard a spell cast from behind, and she suddenly fell into complete darkness.

...........

Tonks awoke suddenly. What had changed in the last couple of minutes? (if that was how long it had been) Everything was pristine white, and brighter than the blackness she had seen before, or imagined. When Tonks realised what had happened to her, a million thoughts ran through her head. Harry... the war... The Order... Hogwarts... Mum... Teddy...

Teddy, her darling son, left in a broken world without either of his parents... The thought was too painful to think about. Suddenly, she saw something coming towards her from far away. She squinted, trying to see what it was when she realised it wasn't a something, rather, someone. Tonks ran towards him until she could see every tiny bit of him in the utmost detail, and still kept running.

'Tonks...' they said relieved.

And Tonks ran into Remus' arms and held him tighter than ever before, almost happy, because she knew that she could be with him forever.


End file.
